


Count M's Pet Shop of Horrors: Epinephelus coeruleopunctatus

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 某天早晨，大門和希帆醒來發現兩人居然性別互換，而一切似乎都與一隻觀賞魚有關……此文已坑，殘跡留念，不好意思OTZ





	Count M's Pet Shop of Horrors: Epinephelus coeruleopunctatus

 

 

 

 

 

　　「希帆你很噁爛欸！你怎麼可以這樣對待Momoko！」

 

　　真彩希帆，二十五歲，西餐廳服務生。生平第一次被人指著鼻子罵「噁爛」。

　　罵她的人是外場領班彩風咲奈，過程有點複雜，但導火線只不過是她隨口表達了對某一桌幾個客人（好像是職業籃球員）上半身身材的花癡感想。

　　喔，忘了說，她現在是男兒身，真材實料的男兒身。

　　然後那個聽起來很可愛的「Momoko」是她老公望海風斗。

　　然後她現在完全不知道怎麼跟仗義執言的領班解釋她不是同男騙婚。

 

 

 

 

　　這一切到底是怎麼發生的？老實說她真的不明白，幾天前一早，她跟她老公一醒來，就發現兩人居然性別互換。她老公先爬起來按掉鬧鐘，睡眼矇矓拖著腳步走進浴室，緊接著浴室裡就傳出巫婆般的慘叫聲，那一瞬間她真的以為家裡有賊還是有野貓，直到被嚇得跳下床的她開口問「喂！怎麼回……」

　　她老公在這時衝出浴室。

　　「……Daimon，拜託你，」希帆開口，對著睡衣上衣被D罩杯撐出兩個隆起的望海說，「告訴我我只是感冒喉嚨啞掉而已。」

　　她老公只回答了一個字，「幹。」

　　她老公的聲音很嗲。

　　希帆狠狠甩了自己一巴掌。

　　「我剛甩過了，沒用。」她老公用很嗲的聲音告訴她。

 

 

　　嗯，這是事情的開始，但很明顯這不是事情的成因。

　　那成因到底是什麼？

 

　　成因可能是她去捉姦然後被推銷了觀賞魚。

 

 

　　男兒身的西餐廳服務生真彩希帆慢慢垂下頭把臉埋進手裡，不對，不行，她得冷靜點，冷靜才能把事情理出頭緒。邏輯思考，邏輯思考。

　　嗯，應該是這樣。

　　一切可能是從幾天前她跟Daimon大吵一架開始……

　　「希帆，」彩風不知何時又站在她面前，「你下班留下來，我們談談。」

　　……幹。

 

 


End file.
